In The Beginning
by AccioPhandom
Summary: Just a little 2009 phan drabble. :)


"…this was the most fun I've ever had…" Dan began, his eyes darting across the room and a feeling of fluttering nausea building in his stomach. He knew his little announcement would probably be edited out but he couldn't leave it unsaid.

Unfortunately, Phil had other ideas than to hear Dan's speech of appreciation and with a cheeky smirk swiftly turned and tackled Dan to the ground.

"d-oh" Dan exclaimed as he journeyed to the floor, his right arm trapped beneath Phil's fragile frame in a make-shift hug. For a few brief moments they looked at each other and giggled, their bodies lying parallel between Phil's bed and armchair unsure of their next move, Phil's arm draped across Dan's chest. There was an awkward silence as their laughter died away. Neither knew quite how to comprehend their position, at least of all Dan. Never did he think he would be embracing the man that had filled his thoughts for the last few months. Still, this silence was only short-lived.

With another cheeky grin, that exposed his pale pink tongue, Phil hauled himself up freeing Dan's arm.

"Sorry," he muttered feebly, unable to clear his face of the grin "Just having a bit of fun," Dan remained silent for a moment, his cheeks glowed a deep shade of crimson.

"Um," Dan mumbled before clearing his throat "don't worry about it," He could feel his face gaining heat and tried desperately to hoist himself up from the floor, grabbing the armchair in the process. Noticing him struggling in the rather restricted space Phil grabbed Dan's arm and assisted him.

"Here let me help you," The colour on Dan's cheeks grew deeper as he avoided his eyes, those deep oceans of blue.

"Thanks," he replied staring at what he thought was a rather interesting speck on the wallpaper. Another awkward silence passed.

"Dan?" Phil whispered, causing Dan to jump, taking his focus from the wall.

"Hmm….what?" with great reluctance he turned to face his friend.

"Are you alright?" Phil placed his hand affectionately on Dan's knee with a soft expression of genuine concern on his face. But, very little could calm Dan's nerves now with his stomach somersaulting in a continuous loop. A tiny nod was all he good muster. Phil smiled.

"Ok then let's do the ending," They both turned to the camera, Dan grateful of the distraction.

"Ready?" Phil asked. Dan replied again with another nod. So, in unison they formed hearts with their hands and said together "Bye," followed by a slight laugh.

"Hehe that's so cheesy," Phil grinned preening his hair. With gaining confidence Dan laughed "It's supposed to be cheesy," and together in varying pitches they repeated the word "goodbye," After a few more moments of laughter Phil mockingly attempted to lick the camera. Feeling more assured with Phil's antics Dan went on to do the same but more enthusiastically.

"Hehe that was hilarious," Phil laughed turning to Dan while at the same time pressing stop on the camera. "Don't think I've had fun like that in a long while," Dan blushed again.

"Nah me neither," he said slightly laughing brushing his fringe to the side of his face. "Well, I guess we'd better edit this then,"

Phil smiled. "There's no rush," he said "We have all evening," They both stared at each other and to Dan's relief Phil smiled. "You're a funny one Dan," he began "One thing you should know about youtubing is that it should work to your schedule and not anyone else…you are under no pressure to get things done by a specific deadline. Remember you are doing his for yourself," Dan grinned, grateful to be gaining such wisdom from someone who he viewed as one who dominated the vlogging world.

"I know…just getting ahead of myself," Dan said.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Phil reassured him leaning forwards and patting him on the shoulder. There was a short pause and Phil briefly looked away from Dan to fiddle with his laptop. Dan sighed in this absence of focus. He was feeling so many things at once in a kind of feelsplosion. He couldn't keep it in any longer. If their first encounter at the train station had been difficult enough this was becoming almost impossible; he couldn't live a lie.

"Phil?"

"Yes?" Phil said looking up from his computer, whose light seemed to illuminate his entire face.

"I need to tell you something,"

Phil pushed his laptop to one side and turned his focus completely onto Dan whose face was now glowing so bright he could have been mistaken for a traffic light. He cleared his throat.

"I just want to say that you don't know how much this time means to me, I mean I did not have a best friend for the first 18 years of my life and I am so grateful for what you are giving me now" Phil gave a modest grin and flicked his black hair out of his face as Dan spoke. "…and I wish there was something I could do to prove this to you,"

Phil gave a subtle laugh and rather than contemplate a reply he simply leant forward and lightly kissed Dan on the cheek before whispering "you don't have to,"

Dan's entire body froze. It was as if the shirt he was wearing was growing gradually tighter and forcing upon him a rigid stature. His pupils dilated and his face grew darker than it had ever been before. He sighed deeply and Phil could sense his discomfort.

"Dan I'm so sorry, I…I didn't mean to…" Phil stuttered as he hastily got to his feet. However, before Phil could shuffle to the other side of the room Dan reached out and grabbed his arm. He paused and looked down to see the brown-haired man looking up at him. To his great relief he was smiling. Phil then nervously sat back down again, his blue eyes interlocked with brown. Shaking slightly Dan whispered "there's no need to be sorry when you have done nothing wrong," Both men, now as nervous as two giddy teenagers, gazed at each other, nearly a years worth of emotions overwhelming them. A long awaited moment for both of them and neither knew quite what to say.

"You really are amazing, Phil," Dan grinned cheekily and holding out his hand causing Phil to blush adding colour to his pale complexion. Phil accepted this offer and, as flesh touched flesh, for the first time they were finally being true to themselves.

"It's a shame you don't live up to your name," Phil laughed sarcastically placing his free hand on his face. Dan laughed also as there was definitely a fire raging through him at this point. And, like a wild fire this blaze will be continuous, burning long after their first embrace has passed.


End file.
